Five Takes
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Three was never my number. Neither was seven. And all four of them made me feel stupid, until I found her…again.
1. Little Sonny

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chad, Sonny, Portlyn, Tawni (SWAC), Capri Sun, or anything else recognizable mentioned. I do own Chad's aunt and uncle, along with 'Maggie McGee'.

**A/N**: Meet my newest baby, guys! It's a six-shot, and it's all planned out (I'm also fixing to post a Camp Rock fic). Anyhow, this Chad is a little different from my usual Chad (he's more broken, per se). I wanted to show him blossoming into the jerk that we all know and love, based on his love life. So here ya go:

* * *

**Five Takes**

"_Little Sonny_"

-**Sub-Take** -

* * *

The first time that we crossed paths, I wasn't smitten. I wasn't drooling or gushing or bubbling over with perky-filled joy. In truth, I was a little bit grossed out.

Figuratively speaking, I was already a little stressed out to begin with. I was four years old, out of school for the summer, (ha – I felt so old saying 'out of school'), when my parents decided to drag me to Wisconsin so I could see relatives.

You see, I once heard from a boy at my school, named Tobey, that Wisconsin is made of cheese. I hate cheese. In fact, I hate all sorts of milk products, which is why my mom constantly buys soy. So needless to say, I was already in a crappy mood.

Then my Aunt Karen and Uncle Jon decided that it would be appropriate to drag me to the park's playground.

That's when I saw her.

She was on the swings, her brown pigtails bobbing up and down as she swung. She was grinning and giggling and clapping her hands, and she was kicking her feet to and fro and having a good time.

I was utterly bored, and I despised the fact that she wasn't. And I didn't have any good, respective boy to play with. In fact, swing-girl and I were the only two kids in the park. I hated it.

I hated it so much that I just remained at the root of the swing set, hands on hips, shooting glares between swing-girl and my aunt and uncle.

It was all an evil ploy to make me hate Wisconsin, the 'state of cheese', even more.

"Hi!" I had been busy glaring at Uncle Jon for a few minutes when a hand tapped me on my shoulder. Very slowly, with narrowed eyes, I looked at the girl.

She was my height, and her eyes were brown and sparkly. The sun just happened to be right behind her head as well, and it made her hair glow. She looked kind of like an angel, actually.

-Shudder-

No. Not an angel.

Girl's have cooties. I'm sure of it.

In fact I made sure that my friend (Bobby), and I went and had our cootie vaccinations prior to Cheese-Trip.

I shivered.

"Hey." I tapped the ground with my foot, hoping that it would open up and swallow me and take me to the home of the Ninjas. They're cool dudes that are cootie-free.

I respect them.

"I'm Sonny." She held her hand out for me, and I just stared at it while I processed her name.

_Sonny_.

How ironic, with the sun behind her head and all.

_Sonny_.

Kind of a pretty name.

-Shiver-

_Sonny_.

"Chad Dylan." I offered quietly, still looking at her hand. Now she was moving it from side to side, which caused me to look at her like she was crazy. What did she want me to do, lick it?!

No, no, no, no, no. Girls have cooties!

I took a step away from her.

She took that same step towards me.

I wrinkled my nose in fear.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't have cooties, boy." The girl piped up, and my curiosity grew. She even dropped her hand by her side, and I bit my lip.

Okay, so maybe I was intrigued…

"Why not?" I looked at her, wide eyed.

"I'm special." She grinned, and then skipped towards an empty picnic table. I followed her like a baby lion attached to its mother.

"Special how? And how old are you?" She was kneeling on the table's bench now, digging through an orange cooler.

Ignoring me, she pulled out two silver packets with palm trees on the front. I licked my lips, eying the packages. Strawberry Capri Sun. The greatest drink in the world!

And dream of dreams, she handed one over to me.

"Can I really?" I was speechless. Never had a girl _ever_ been so nice to me. Usually, at school, girls just steal my markers and pencils and then they poke me with them. Sonny was right. She was special.

"Of course!" She piped up, unwrapping her straw and stabbing it in the silver wrapping. I followed in suit, and took a gulp.

(I say 'gulp' because mom tells me that I'm not physically capable of taking a 'sip'.)

I was beginning to believe her (Sonny). She definitely didn't have cooties. In fact, dare I say it, if she had anything, it was my heart.

Little Sonny from Cheese-State had my heart.

I grinned, dreaming about her in a fluffy white dress made of toilet paper, carrying her mother's silk flowers towards me.

We would say our vows and have our honeymoon at the Fun Attack, and go down the twisty slide and fall in the ball pit. After playing ball for a while, we'd go down the dark twisty slide, but I'd hold her hand (so she wouldn't be scared). Then, fifty million years later, we'd have babies and all would be good.

Yep. I had Sonny's and my future planned out at that moment.

And strawberry Capri Sun would be our forever favorite drink.

I sighed in contentment.

"I'm four." Finally, between sips, she answered me. I nodded at her and pointed to myself. We were the same age! How cool!

"Whaddya wanna be when ya grow up?" ('sides my wife). I was blissfully happy, so excuse the improper use of our language (and it ain't Latin).

"I wanna be on TV." She said this, took her last sip of the CS, and began folding up the silver wrapping as she took out a marker. My eyes lit up.

She liked to make phones out of her CS drinks as well!

"This is so cool, Sonny." I gushed happily as we began drawing numbers on the silver wrap. She nodded along with a slight grin on her face.

And for a good thirty minutes, we made "phone calls" to each other with our CS packs, and chit-chatted, and I fell even more in love. But all too soon, my aunt started calling for me, and Sonny's dad started calling for her. I wanted to cry, scared that I would never see her again.

Then in a moment of heart-bursting desperation, Sonny skipped over to me, took my face in her little hands, and planted a kiss on my face.

Wisconsin was the best state ever!

Then, needless to say, the second that I got to where we were staying, I ran in and opened up my handy-dandy notebook (Blue's Clues), and wrote in it that Capri Sun Sonny (from Wisconsin) had kissed me. I also wrote in it that I was going to marry her one day. State separation fact, or not.

At that point, I was determined to be an actor.

Little did I know that, sixteen years later, I would see Sonny again. She would be on my show's opposing show; and I would've already had my heartbroken a thousand times. Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Thoughts**? =)


	2. Jennie McGee

**Five Takes**

"_Jennie McGee_"

-**Take One**-

* * *

After I turned five, my love life went downhill. In all honesty, it wasn't even a 'hill', per se. It was more like a wall. Hills have bumps, and flat places (they have places where you can stop and rest); but my love life was a wall. It was a tediously long downward spiral.

In first grade, there was Christy Cass. She had red hair and glittery green eyes and a crooked smile; yet I still couldn't help but to like her. In fact, I went so far as to share my peanut butter and jelly sandwich with her. She didn't get it, though. She didn't fall for me. Instead, she went for my friend, Bobby, (the cootie vaccination guy), and dated him.

In the first grade, I lost my best cootie-free (no more) friend, and the crooked-teethed girl of my dreams. I was your average day Dumbo, and I hated it.

In middle school, there was Macy Misa. She looked like a little pixy, with long eyelashes and a petite figure. But she could play sports.

Oh boy, could she play sports.

I remember my first encounter with her. I accidentally slammed into her in the hallway, but she just (thankfully) laughed it off. Then her ex boyfriend, Joe, came up to her – yakking about how he wanted to get back together with her.

Macy Misa was a sporty girl. She liked soccer, and basketball, swimming, and gymnastics. That day, unfortunately for poor ol' Joe, she had come back from playing soccer.

The conversation went along the lines of:

(Joe) "Macy, I'm so sorry that I cheated on you with Stella. I'd love to get back together with you, though."

(Macy) "Joe, go away."

(Joe) "But Macy, one day, I'm going to be a rockstar, and I'll buy you lots of cool things. Just give me another chance!"

(Macy) "Joe, I just came back from playing soccer. I'm still in the ball-kicking mode. So if you don't go away, I'll gladly kick yours."

(Joe) "But, Macy…"

(Macy) SLAM!

(Joe) –limps away whilst crying-

After that little ordeal, Macy turned to me, laughing. I got away before I was her next victim. I learned that, a few weeks later, Macy took up to dating Joe's younger brother, Frankie or Nigel or something. Either way, I was actually glad I got out of that one.

Around my sophomore year of high school though, another heart-stealer came along. Jennie McGee.

She had that long, wavy blonde hair, with icy blue eyes. Icy blue eyes have always scared me.

Granted, I have blue eyes, but, (and not to sound gay, 'cause I'm completely straight as hell), mine are more of a calm, cerulean blue.

Not icy blue.

Icy blue eyes always look like they can slice right through your soul. I probably wouldn't have given a flying flip if Jennie McGee cut through mine, but still, her eyes scared me.

Besides the icy-blueness of her eyes, they have that white behind them. I know what you're thinking. All eyes have white behind them. But the white behind her icy blues made her look lifeless. Kind of like Casper in the body of a Victoria Secret's model.

Yet somehow, I fell for her.

For some unknown reason, I had wanted to be an actor; therefore, I made sure that I was in all of the school's plays. She was an actress, and she often got the lead in plays as well. (Lucky me).

One month, the play was _Peter Pan_, and I got the role of Peter, while Jennie had the roll of Tinkerbell, Pan's BFF.

Between rehearsals, Jennie and I would walk to the local java shop, and grab cups of coffee with my friend, Tobey. It was wonderful. Her laugh was contagious, and her smile had my heart.

I had definitely, definitely fallen head over heels for Jennie McGee.

But the problem was that Jennie McGee went for jocks. She liked tall, muscular football/basketball players with only one thing on their minds. I was a pastor's son with relatives in Wisconsin that liked a good steak, and wanted to be an actor. I wasn't her type. Tobey was her type.

And he was always with Jennie and me, wherever we went.

I was pretty positive that they were going to fall for each other, and leave me in the dust. It was only a matter of time.

Then one day, something amazing happened. Tobey got sick, and it was just Jennie and me at the coffee place. It was snowing outside, and all of the Christmas lights were up, so we decided to take a stroll.

Jennie was clinging to me, and I gladly wrapped my arms around her.

After a while, Jennie came to a halt, grabbed a hold of my tie, and slammed her lips into my own. She was kissing me!

The prettiest girl in school was kissing me!

And I happily kissed her back. It was my first real kiss, and I was going to make the most of it. I was going to show her that sometimes, an actor was better than a stupid jock.

All to suddenly, Jennie pulled away. She was smiling, which made me happy.

"That was…"

She pressed her finger to my lips, causing me to shut up right away.

"How did you think I did, Chad?" She batted her blonde eyelashes, and I nearly went weak at the knees.

"Great, Jennie," I whispered hoarsely.

"Great!" She finally let go of my tie, and bounced back. I wondered if it would be okay if I kissed her again. "Then I guess it'll be okay for me to kiss Tobey," She pulled my into a hug, "thanks so much, Chad!"

Jennie McGee quickly spun on her heels, and skipped down the street, taking my heart along with her. I was left standing there, in the cold Christmas snow, feeling so utterly stupid.

I went home that night and dreamt about a little girl with pigtails who had a love for parks and Capri Sun. And I wondered…what had ever happened to little Sonny from Wisconsin?

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter was the life and death of me (mostly the latter). I re-wrote it three times before I finally decided to go with this version. First, Jennie was going to go with Chad to prom, then leave him for his brother. This version just seemed to fit better, though. Besides, I got to mention JONAS, hehe!

I do hope you know that you all are amazing; and I appreciated ALL of your reviews! I was shocked and happily surprised at how well little Chad was taken in. The next chapter was much easier to write, and I hope to have it up soon!

Thank you for reading =)


	3. Portlyn Rhyme

**Five Takes**

"_Portlyn Rhyme_"

-**Take Two**-

* * *

There was always a saying that described and defined the true definition of an utterly manipulative, evil being. _Portlyn Rhyme_.

She was the life, the death, and the near-resurrection of me.

Let me map it out for you:

The Life:

When I auditioned for the lead on the show, _Mackenzie Falls_, I was just going out on a whim. I decided to get my GED, and move to Cali to pursue my acting career. Somewhere deep down, I knew that I wasn't going to make it; but I did. I got the lead. I had my own television show, and, for a split second, it felt wonderful.

Then Portlyn auditioned. I was eighteen, and she was twenty-three. Already, by the looks of it, you could tell that the only place Portlyn and I could go was down the path of destruction. (We'll get to that later, though).

She was strangely tall, with black hair and violet eyes, and she had that fame-girl pout glued on her face. Normally, I hated it; yet for some reason, with Portlyn, it was different.

I was captivated by her. I wanted her. Yes, she was much older than me – but I didn't care. And that didn't stop me. During the first few months of filming _Mack Falls_, my personality changed drastically.

I think a little bit had to do with my unforgotten memories of Jennie, but mostly it was because the fame was quickly going to my head.

You know, I was so stupid that I actually thought that I owned the world. I actually thought that I could make Portlyn Rhyme mine.

Instead, she was in the driver's seat.

On one of the days that we were shooting, we worked extremely late into the night. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you're looking at it, Portlyn got to play opposite me – and therefore, we were the only two actors left on set.

Once we were done wrapping up, I had intended to leave immediately. Portlyn had other plans. She promptly dragged me to her dressing room, where she placed her hands on my shoulders and forced me to sit down in a chair.

I felt like I was her slave. It wasn't a good feeling.

"We have to kiss tomorrow, Chad Dylan," She said in her sneaky, seducing tone. I shivered and nodded, knowing that she was right.

"So…"

"I think we should rehearse, don't you?" I felt my eyes widen in surprise; yet before I had a chance to protest, her lips were on mine, and her hands were in my hair.

And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, the newest Hollywood heartthrob, was making out with his beautiful twenty-three year old costar. It was practically illegal, and I was enjoying it way too much.

I did wear a purity ring, though; and there was no way that I was going to take it off until vows had been said, but I did kiss Portlyn. For six months, in fact, I kissed her every damn day.

Just when I was getting used to it, though – she had to kill us. And it sucked.

The Death:

After half a year of nonstop kissing, you would've thought that we were in a relationship. At least I thought we were.

I planned on telling her that I loved her.

I know, how freaking naïve of me.

Some deaths are slow and torturous, and some are quick and painless.

Then you get those that are quick, yet painful as hell.

Let me paint the picture for you. Death sucks.

I watched my little cousin lose her parents. I watched my mom lose hers. It's not fair, but it happens. And losing someone that you love is probably the worst pain of all. Heck, at least the departed ones get to go to Heaven and spend the rest of their lives walking on golden streets and singing praises. We get to stay here and miss them. It isn't fair.

So maybe I shouldn't compare a breakup to death. You don't usually sing praises until much later after the breakup, when you realize that you deserved much better than them in the first place.

Or wait a second…

I guess Portlyn and I didn't breakup.

Why?

Because, according to Rhyme, we were never really together in the first place.

To end the little story, I was on my way to tell her that I was in love with her. I was going to "our" place. "Her" dressing room.

When I opened the door, she was sitting on Zac Efron's lap, kissing him.

Just like that, my naïve heart had been shattered into bits and pieces.

I screamed at her, and she told me that "we" meant nothing. So I left. I asked the director of my show to fire her, but he told me to get lost.

So I did. I called up a few of my friends, and went to a concert.

Little did I know that I'd come back with a superstar attached to my arm.

* * *

**A/N:** I can promise you that that superstar's named doesn't rhyme with 'Riley Myrus'. =)

So anyway, we are getting closer and closer to Take Five! I just finished Take Four, so I hope to update this shortly. Either way, thank you, once again, for all of your reviews! They make my day.

-Aly


	4. Taylor Rift

****

Five Takes

"_Taylor Rift_"

-**Take Three**-

* * *

Some prick once came up with the saying 'what comes around goes around'. Then some douche sang them in a song. Then, Taylor Rift had to do a cover of the song in all of her concerts after her breakup with a certain someone.

Let me paint the picture for you.

After Portlyn and I had our split, I did go to a concert. Taylor Rift's concert. Of course, she was a fan of _Mackenzie Falls_, so when she found out that I was one of _her_ fans, she called me backstage. I truly never saw it coming.

The second that I walked into her dressing room, she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug that took my breath away. It didn't help that the curly headed blonde was six feet taller than me, either.

Then she asked me out on a date.

Vengeful and sick of brunettes, I agreed. I should've known though…good relationships never start in dressing rooms.

Taylor was a sweet, mild-mannered girl, who liked me a little too much. She was clingy. So very, sickeningly clingy. She also had Jennie's icy blues, which scared me to no end.

But still, I decided to give it a try. She was a singer who had to tour anyhow, so her clinginess couldn't last that long, could it?

She cancelled her tour, however. She cancelled it, "for me".

Every day I had work, she would be there on set, watching me. Every time I slept, she'd call me five minutes beforehand to wish me sweet dreams. Every time I'd breathe, she'd bid me good luck.

I was honestly expecting the day that she'd call me up to say "have fun peeing, Chad!". Thank God she didn't, though.

Three weeks into her clinginess, she told me that she loved me. Being a wimp, I told her that I loved her back.

I actually half expected her to smother me with a hug, and lots of butterfly kisses (her favrotie); instead, she just grinned, pecked me on the lips, and announced that she had to go shopping.

I was relieved for a few minutes…then I began to worry that she had gone out shopping for an engagement ring (for me to give to her).

She didn't, though. She just bought lots of pink. Lots, and lots, and lots of pink. When I asked her why she did so, she told me it was because 'girls are supposed to wear pink when they're in love'. Somehow, I managed not to vomit.

After another week of Taylor's clinginess passed by, she learned that she had to go to New York City to co-host a talk show.

I knew that was my chance.

We'd be thousands of miles away, on opposite sides of the country. I would be safe…for a little while.

The day after she landed in NYC, I called her up. I had this long, _careful,_ explanation of why we should no longer be together. I really, really didn't want drama. And I really, really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

But I made a mistake.

(Side note: never, ever start a conversation off with: "Taylor, I'm sorry, but things just aren't working out.")

She screamed like a blonde cheerleader for about two seconds, and then she slammed the phone down.

All in all, our whole 'breakup' phone conversation lasted twenty-seven seconds. I learned that because she told the other host on the talk show, along with all of the guest stars. Then she made a YouTube video, holding two plastic dolls, forcing them to talk about our breakup.

She even did an emergency-recording of a song that she wrote about me, being a jerk.

Ha.

I had met a few drama queens in my life, but none of them ever lived up, (or down – however you'd like to look at it), in comparison to Taylor.

Months later I learned that she was singing the song that she wrote about me, mixed with Justin Timberlake's "What Comes Around Goes Around". I guessed that she secretly hoped that I would walk in front of a train and die…or something along those lines.

Either way, for a whole damn year, she never gave our breakup up.

Then, someone named Mucas Pill (or something like that), caught her eye. And across the studio lot, a new show settled in. It was a comedic show called _So Random_!. Little did I know, I'd have another shot at looking like an idiot.

I'd also have another shot at love. True love.

You know, I was pretty sure that I distinctly heard little Sonny from Wisconsin humming "It's a Small World" that day on the playground. I never truly realized how…_accurate_ those lyrics were.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I know. I incorporated Jaylor's breakup into Chad's hectic love-life story. (This is what happens when you're desperate for a plot, guys). I hope you didn't hate the chapter (or me, for including it); but either way, let me know. Yet again, thank you for all of your reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them. And I bet you can guess who's next, 'cause ya'll are brill, ain't ya?! (Okay, that sounded more Miley-ish than Taylor-ish, didn't it). =D


	5. Tawni Hart

**Five Takes**

"_Tawni Hart_"

-**Take Four**-

* * *

Nico was a douche, wannabe cool guy, and Grady was obsessed with me. Zora, on the other hand, was just purely creepy (as hell). But then there was Tawni. _Tawni Hart_.

A blonde haired, colored-eyed, pretty girl with a perky voice. I couldn't call her beautiful, because I didn't think that she was. But damn, was she pretty, and I (kind of) wanted her.

For the times that I had had encounters with her, she seemed conniving and flirtatious, and I liked that. She was a little bit like Portlyn, but not completely like her. Taylor was blonde, sure, but Tawni didn't seem clingy like Taylor did. She just seemed…

She seemed like the kind of girl who knew how to get what she wanted, when she wanted it. And I definitely, definitely liked that about her.

After a few months into their show, I went over to watch a live taping of it.

Personally, from my experience on _Mackenzie Falls_, I always thought that the idea of live tapings were stupid. When I watched _So Random!_ live though, I thought that it was fantastic.

Maybe it was because I had a front row seat, and a front row view of Tawni Hart in a bikini; but it was all good. Pretty damn good.

Towards the end of the taping, all of the stars of the show had to go into the audience, grab a person, and drag them up on stage as well. Tawni shocked me by grabbing my wrist, then she pulled me onstage. Then, she did the unexpected. She pressed her lips to mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck. After the curtains closed, she stepped back, smiled, and said that it was 'all for show'.

I didn't know whether to be fed up, or pleased; but I did know that she was down-right conniving, and that she was perfect.

My mother would've wanted me to have brought home a sweet, mild-mannered girl. Instead, that Christmas, I came home with Tawni Hart (who bought my mother a lamp).

Ever since she dragged me on stage that day, we hadn't kissed. In fact, we hadn't discussed our 'relationship', or where the hell we were headed. For the months that we had been 'together', we had just hung out, and it was nice.

Tawni was the perfect girl that every guy wanted; but that I got to have.

For a short time, at least. After all, we're focusing on all of the girls that made me feel worthless, aren't we? There's only ever been one cootie-free princess, guys.

So Tawni came to my house for Christmas dinner. Little did I know that my cousin, James, was going to show up too.

James is the flirt of our family. He's the womanizing SOB that every female (including my mother), falls over.

Tawni was the same way.

Right in front of me, I witnessed James making passes at Tawni. When my dad sliced the turkey, James started flirting with Tawni, and Tawni started flirting back.

When the pie was served, James moved to where I was sitting, so he could sit next to Tawni.

After the table was cleared, I walked upstairs to my old bedroom to find him and Tawni kissing. Forgetting every bit of chivalry in me that I had left, I walked over to the kissing couple, forced them away from each other, and decked James in the jaw.

There were cusswords, and tears (on Blondie's part); but still, Tawni somehow managed to manipulate my mother into letting her (and James) stay in our house.

I was the one who went out in the cold to find a hotel.

Months went by, and the whole cast of _So Random_! became my enemy. For months and months, it was _Mackenzie Falls_ versus _So Random!; _and everyone on my show seemed to enjoy the battle, except me. Even Portlyn got her digs into it, and had a big grin on her face whenever the members of our cast kicked the asses of those on _So Random!_.

All of a sudden, the ratings of Tawni's show took on a downward spiral, and our ratings soared. I had no idea what was going on, or what had happened to make our show so much better than theirs, but I was happy about it.

Then the news came. _So Random!_ had added on a new cast member. She was supposed to be a small- town- girl- turned- famous over night (everyone loves that kind of story). What I didn't expect though, was for my newest "enemy" to be a girl that I thought the world of when I was younger. Her name was Sonny, and she was from Wisconsin. And with everything within me, I didn't want her to make me fell like an idiot, and leave me for some better guy.

* * *

**A/N:** From the start, you pretty much knew where I was headed with this; but I just thought that the idea would be fun anyways. I had wanted to write Tawni into the story, but I didn't know how. Out of all of the girls, this little idea is probably the most unlikely, but oh well. I'll be the first to admit that this chapter was not my best.

But once again, thank you for all of your reviews! It was hard to believe I didn't get a single tomato thrown over the 'Taylor Rift' idea, hehe.

On a side note, I've figured out that SWAC has my 'numbered' stories. First, I had "Four Letter Word," and now I have "Five Takes". I wonder what's next… =D

-Aly


	6. Sonny Munroe

**Five Takes**

"_Sonny Munroe_"

-**Sub-Take: Take Five**-

* * *

"You like to play with me, Chad, don't you?"

"It's the only thing that keeps me going, Sonshine." I grinned at the girl in front of me, wanting to believe with all of my heart that she really was the one.

My mother was going to mail me her scrapbook of my earlier summers. She claimed that she had a picture of me and that Sonny from Wisconsin (that my aunt at taken while we were unaware). I just wanted to believe that this Sonny was her. And in the meantime, I flirted with her. She flirted back. It was perfect.

"Yeah, well, I suppose you're kind of a jerk in that way," Sonny rolled her eyes at me, and my heart gave a little jerk. She was my 'enemy'. She was the latest one to join _So Random_!. But I adored her. I needed her. After five months of her being out in Cali, she was the only girl who didn't use me. She never threw herself at me, or manipulated me. She was just Sonny, and that made me happy (in the grayest of skies).

"Only because you're my Sonshine." It was a lame pickup line, and she knew it. She just chuckled, reached for my hand, and pulled me along behind her.

-

It was nationally known (well, "nationally" meaning Sonny and I _only_ knew), that my Saturdays were my days with Sonny. The second that she landed on the set, I was sure to make friends with her quickly; and I think that she was pleased with that.

Every Saturday we'd sneak away from our cast mates and go grab lunch at some fifty's diner, or at Dairy Queen. Then we'd go sit on the beach and watch the sunset. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Sonny was becoming my best friend. I needed her like I needed oxygen; and I was slowly becoming okay with that fact. Kind of like she was slowly becoming okay with the fact that I needed her to betray all of her costars in order to spend more time with me.

"We do this far too often," Sonny whispered. I just gazed at her in awe (checking every once in a while to make sure that drool wasn't escaping my mouth). Her feet were plastered into the sand, as were her hands. Her chin was tilted upwards, (making her hair cascade down even longer), because she was staring at the sky. With the sounds of the ocean and the sunset, and being lost in the moment…I longed to kiss her, but I refrained.

"It's fun," I whispered instead.

"They should know, though. They're my friends," She added stubbornly. Then she proceeded to blow her brown bangs out of her face and turn and face me. _She _was a beautiful girl.

"They're my enemies." It hurt to say it, but it was true. Sonny nodded; because, of course, Sonny knew. She knew about what had happened between Tawni and me. In fact, she knew about Portlyn and Jennie, and Taylor.

She knew everything. And maybe, just maybe…

"Do you like Capri Sun, Chad?" Her question startled me, and sent shivers down my spine. She looked and acted completely nonchalant as she asked it, but still.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

"What's your favorite flavor?" For a split second, I wondered if she remembered it too. Then again, I didn't want to go out on a whim and ask her if she was, indeed, my first kiss (and love).

"Strawberry." At that, she giggled.

"Mine too."

-

The day that my mom's scrapbook showed up in my dressing room was quite possibly the greatest day of my life.

Sitting down in a comfortable chair, I quickly rummaged through the pages until I found the picture that I wanted. Sure enough, that little girl that I had dreamed about constantly was straddling a picnic table's bench, slurping a Capri Sun, while I was standing near her in awe, watching her.

Smiling to myself, I noticed how Sonny hadn't changed much over the years. She was curvier now, but in the best of ways. Her hair was much curlier in the picture; but the strands of freckles still decorated her cheeks.

There was no way that Sonny could deny that the little girl in the picture was her, though.

Yet before I gave into my urge to run across to her set and show her the picture, I flipped the page.

My aunt had taken the picture. My mom had put it in the scrapbook.

My first kiss.

My first kiss with little Sonny; now, Sonny Munroe.

The only girl that had known how to keep my heart whole.

Grinning widely, I shot up and out of the chair, and practically skipped all of the way over to Sonny's dressing room. She was sitting at one of her girl-table-thingies, holding a thing of makeup in her hands. I didn't care, I yanked the makeup away from her and shoved the scrapbook at her, and then I pointed at the picture with a grin on my face.

Sonny looked.

Sonny bit her lip.

Sonny smiled (and I mentally rejoiced).

"Where did you-"

"My mom had it. It was you, Sonny."

"I can't believe that Capri Sun Chad was you! My first kiss." The smile was still on her face, and I felt this huge…bubble of joy well up inside me.

"I'm so glad that it was you, Sonny." I wondered what was going to happen next. Would she just let the book and memories be, and want us to just be friends; or would she want something more?

When she stood up and wrapped me in a hug; I immediately knew the answer.

-

In a way, it was kind of like a comedic ending to my LLBS's (love life before Sonny) story. When I stood next to the pastor (a little impatiently), waiting for my Sonny to walk down the aisle, I scanned the crowd for their faces.

Jennie McGee was wearing yellow. Portlyn was wearing lilac, and Taylor was wearing blue. Then there was Tawni, walking down the aisle, in a bubblegum pink dress. As much as I didn't want Sonny to choose Tawni for her maid of honor (definitely not 'made' of honor), she did. That was okay, though. Sonny would be mine, for forever.

After I showed Sonny the scrapbook, we took to dating. Two years later, I proposed (she said 'yes', and made me the happiest man alive - end of story.).

And though I probably shouldn't have invited my exes to our wedding, I did. I wanted them to see that I found 'The One'. That there was a girl out there who didn't use me, and who was the pure definition of utter perfection. It was almost funny thinking back on how heartbroken those girls made me; and how they made me feel like such an idiot. It was funny to think that I cared.

Yet when the doors opened, Sonny's eyes met mine, and as she began to walk down the aisle, I lost my train of thought. She, Sonny Munroe (future Cooper), had taken my breath away.

Maybe I had made a mistake dating/falling for those four girls. Yet they paved the way, and prepared my heart for the Sonny. Maybe God wanted me to realize that there was some bad in this world; because with cootie-free Sonny, there was just utter perfection.

**The Beginning.**

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, it's over! And I am going to miss this story so much. Believe me, I would have updated three days ago, had the site not been down. I spent good minutes reading over, smiling over, and enjoying all of your reviews. Normally, I reply, but I wanted to get this up ASAP because you guys waited long enough! So, THANK YOU all for every single one of your reviews!

Seriously, I can't believe you enjoyed the torture that I put Chaddywhack through; but you're awesome for it!

As for my next project – look for my series of one-shots "Crash Course" that are going to be popping up for SWAC. They're little AU versions of how Sonny and Chad finally meet…and…well…get together. For instance, the first one is called "Heart Attack" – and it's from Chad's POV. =)

Anyway, thoughts for this? Glad he finally found Sonny? I know that you're really going to miss my long-as-can-be notes at the bottom, aren't you? =P


End file.
